


Nanny´s morning

by Aldya



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), crowley in dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldya/pseuds/Aldya
Summary: Nanny starts her day looking at brother FrancisFanart





	Nanny´s morning

**Author's Note:**

> link: https://aldya.tumblr.com/post/187927146790/nanny-starts-her-day-looking-at-brother-francis
> 
> I sooooo obsessed with Nanny Ashtoreth ! She is just wow
> 
> If you want to see more of my art you can find me in fb, instagram and twitter like @aldyaart


End file.
